1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mobile racks for hard disk drive, solid state drive (HDD & SSD) and more particularly to such a mobile rack having an improved lock device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile racks have been widely used for holding a HDD/SSD. Conventionally, such a mobile rack comprises a sleeve and a member slidably disposed in the sleeve. After insertion of the member into the sleeve, the member is required to be locked to prevent it from falling out of the sleeve together a certain degree of security from data stolen by the use of a lock device.
While the device enjoys its success in the market, continuing improvements in the exploitation of mobile rack having a with lock device are constantly sought.